postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure
Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure '''or alternatively '''Postman Pat and the Pirates is a twenty-five minute special which was first broadcast on September 20th, 2004 and written by Rebecca Stevens. Summary Matt has returned to Greendale to uncover the Greendale Cup for the Flower Festival. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara *Julian *Matt *Polly *Mrs. Goggins *Ted *Alf *Dorothy *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom *Ajay *Nisha *Meera *Nikhil *P.C. Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Charlie *Mr. Pringle (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *Matt's Boat *P.C. Selby's Bicycle *The Red Tractor *Ted's Lorry Locations *United Kingdom *England *Greendale *Pat's House *The Island *Post Office *The Green *Greendale Primary School *Greendale Station *River Penn *United States of America (mentioned) Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Matt, Ted, Alf, the Reverend and P.C. Selby *Melissa Sinden as Jess and Polly *Carole Boyd as Sara, Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson and Charlie *Janet James as Julian *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera *Kulvinder Ghir as Tom and Ajay Trivia *Julian's model is used to represent Matt as a boy. *The model Matt's boat is later used as Ted's. *Meera chants the famous sea shanty "Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum" from Robert Louis Stevenson's novel "Treasure Island". *This is one of the few times we see Greendale Primary School's uniform. *The "Sailing on a Pirate Ship" song features in this episode. *During the "Sailing on a Pirate Ship" song, Julian and Meera make a reference to the 1997 film "Titanic" as they stand on the bow deck of the boat. *At one point, P.C. Selby sings the first few lines of John Oxenford's 1873 version of "Men of Harlech". *The tune at the end of the episode is loosely based on the theme tune to the BBC's television show, "Blue Peter". Goofs *As a boy, Matt should surely not have had the same face shape as Julian, seeing as Julian gained that gene from his mother. *During the first scene, Sara seems to be standing in two places at once. *There are a few points when nobody is at the helm of the boat as they sail up the river. *When Tom says "It's a bottle top." his voice sounds strangely echoey. *At the very end of the shot where Charlie and the twins arrive at the flower show, Charlie's body suddenly starts digitally disappearing from the shot in front of the stall next to Sara's. *There are a few points where the character's voices go strangely echoey when they should not: **When Tom says "It's a bottle top." **When Julian says "25". **When Matt says "It was me, Reverend." *When Pat and Matt start digging for the cup in the right place, Julian has only one eye brow. *The treasure chest containing the Greendale Cup opens all by itself. *The cup seems to be shining from underneath inside the treasure chest, because there is clearly a light inside it which suddenly goes out when the cup is removed. Gallery PostmanPatandthePiratesTitleCard.jpg|Television Title Card PostmanPatandthePirateTreasure9.jpg|Polly PostmanPatandthePirateTreasure27.jpg|Matt PostmanPatandthePirateTreasure49.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Television Series